No te amo, pero siempre lo haré
by TefyHatake
Summary: Con lagrimas corriendo sobre su rostro, Hinata aun recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho "Nunca te dejare ir" habían sido sus palabras,ahora cuando todas las sombras estaban por apagar la luz, ella las rompería. Naruto beso delicadamente el hombro descubierto de su aun esposa, entrelazo su manos y dejo su llanto ir libremente — No me dejes, aquí solo...— /One-shot/ NARUHINA


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad del Senseí Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **No te amo, pero siempre lo** **haré**

 **.**

 **One-Shot**

 **.**

Era una noche fría de Primavera, una de esas bastante peculiares, extrañas de encontrar, sobre todo en la aldea de Konoha, bajo la crepúsculo del aquel plano estrellado, en una de las casas más llamativas, el hogar del Hokage, esperaba impaciente una mujer, abrumada que tras un largo y pesado suspiro, dio un sorbo a tu taza de té caliente, intentando mitigar con aquello, los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo incesantemente, esta sería la noche en que reuniría el valor, después de comprobar que los niños se encontrasen durmiendo, había vuelto a la sala de estar donde llevaba un par de horas, esperando, anhelante, en la penumbra de aquella sala apenas iluminada por un par lámparas pequeñas.

Observo por enésima vez el reloj sobre la pared, comprobando la hora, tres y veinticinco de la madrugada, el aun no llegaba, pero no tardaría en hacerlo, ya conocía la rutina, esa misma e insoportable rutina.

Tal como la había esperado, justo a las tres, cuarenta y cinco, el sonido de las llaves entrando en la perilla resonaban por la casa.

Como si de un resorte se tratase, la peliazul, se puso en pie, dejando de lado la taza de un ahora te frio, sobre la mesa, fue entonces que llenándose de valor, se preparo a recibirle como de costumbre.

— **Tadaima, Hinata…** — susurro en forma de saludo el nanadaime Hokage, con un gesto de notable agotamiento, al verle de frente dispuesta, como de costumbre le tendió la capa blanca que marcaba su rango, Hinata, con pesar, tomo aquella tela y la colgó sobre el perchero, mientras el rubio sacaba sus sandalias y se adentraba a la cocina, tomando asiento en la silla del comedor en espera que le atendiese su esposa.

La ojiperla le observo expectante, mientras luchaba contra la ola de emociones que corrían por su percho y amenazaban con formar un nudo sobre su garganta y se dispuso a continuar con sus quehaceres, le ofreció a su aun esposo, una taza humeante y par de piezas de pan dulce, que el rubio recibió con entusiasmo.

La chica le observo en silencio, mientras el devoraba con ansia aquellos panecillos, seguramente, el único bocado que había probado en el resto del día, el solía sobrepasarse y dejar de lado su alimentación a causa del inundan te trabajo. Lamentaba que ni quiera algo tan banal como era aquello pudiese tomarse el placer de hacer.

Tras verle devorar por completo las piezas de aquel dulce pan, Hinata le observo caminar rumbo a las escaleras con una taza de café humeante en sus manos, seguramente moría por llegar a su habitación, descansar, sin embargo ella, no podía esperar.

— **Espera…Na-Naruto-kun, me gustaría que habláramos un momento** — Susurro, intentando detenerle.

Agotado y con gesto de impaciencia el rubio volvió tras sus pasos, expectante sobre lo que sea que su esposa deseaba decirle.

— **¿Es urgente? ¿Es sobre los niños? ¿Boruto? hablare con ellos mañana en el desayuno, Hinata-chan, ahora solo quiero ir a la cama ttebayo.** — el Hokage trato de explicarse, restando importancia sobre las palabras de la Hyuga, mas al posar sus descalzos pies sobre el primer escalón, de nuevo la insistente voz de su mujer le hizo saber que no podía esperar.

— **Ambos sabemos q-que eso no pasara, tú te irás, antes del almuerzo, y esto N-no, puede esperar, es sobre n-nosotros** — hablo, la ojiperla, iniciando con determinación mas había denotando el nerviosismo sobre sus palabras, llamando de nuevo la atención del rubio.

Aquellas palabras en definitiva habían picado su curiosidad, Naruto se preguntaba ¿Que era tan importante sobre ellos que no pudiese esperar a mañana? Por lo que soltando un bufido, no quedando más que hacer, dio un nuevo sorbo al liquido que trataba de mantenerle despierto y redirección su destino a la sala de estar, tomando asiento sobre uno de los sofás.

Espero a que la mujer que ahora se reusaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos, tomase asiento, no su lado si frente a él, dándole los primeros indicios que aquello era mucho mas serio de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Su esposa, vestía una pollera morada, no muy ajustado a su cuerpo, con una falda blanca que marcaba su aun delgada y delicada figura, lucia hermosa, eran pocas la veces que podía notarlo, que en verdad se tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo, ¿Se pregunto si siempre se mantenía tan pulcra, hasta su llegada? ¿Si siempre le se arreglaba solo para recibirle? Fue entonces que noto aquel gesto sobre su rostro, ella mordía su labio, en un intento contener el sollozo que sus ojos ahora les era imposible de ocultar, fue entonces cuando las primeras lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, dejando una pequeña marca sobre su blanca falda. Aquello le preocupo de inmediato.

Trato de imaginar que era aquello que sucedía, inquieto, ante el silencio en la sala únicamente roto por el pequeño hipar de su esposa, le animo a tomar la palabra, retomando , sin poder evitarlo aquel gesto fruncido que solía mantener el día completo en la oficina, algo anda mal y podía sentirlo.

— **Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?** — interrogo, trato de tomar la delicada mano de la joven, que simplemente esquivo el tacto.

— **Yo…ya no puedo más con esto…** — susurro apenas audible, Hinata no pudendo seguir sentada producto del la marea de emociones, dio la espalda al hombre, no pudiendo mirarle a los ojos.

Aquello fue más que una señal de alarma, dejando de lado el ahora casi nulo cansancio, fue remplazado con una inquietante preocupación, rezumbando en su pecho, Naruto se dispuso a poner toda su atención a lo que la mujer frente a él y lo que quería decir con aquello.

— **¿Hinata A-a que te refieres con eso? ttebayo** — indago de inmediato, poniéndose en pie, igualmente buscando un respuesta a todo aquello que desconocía el líder de la aldea.

— **Esto, n-nuestra vida, yo, ya no puedo más, N-naruto-kun…yo quiero el divorcio**. — soltó finalmente, aquellas palabas que por meses, estuvo conteniendo, buscando el valor para decir. Preguntándose si era lo correcto, si eso le haría más feliz que aquella situación o simplemente le hundiría mas, Hinata deseaba que él le abrazase, mientras le daba la espalda, no sucedió.

Aquellas cuatro palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, para él, de pronto el sueño que vivía se convertía en pesadilla, se había estrellado contra suelo, el aire de sus pulmones de inmediato abandono su cuerpo, dejándole sin habla.

Con la necesidad de explicar sus razones la aun esposa del Hokage, continuo con el discurso que hacía apenas unas horas había ensayado.

Naruto con la mirada aun perdida en la nada, tratando de digerir aquello que había escuchado, dirigió de nuevo su atención, a la mujer frente a él, escuchando aquello que tenía que decir.

— **No podemos seguir así, tú crees que tu sueños son los míos, yo ya no puedo vivir con un fantasma, desearía ser tan fuerte como Sakura-san pero…no lo soy, yo no puedo vivir con alguien a quien ya no veo más, a quien ya no reconozco cada noche… alguien para quien ya no soy más que un mueble mas en esta casa.** — explico entre su hipar.

— **¡Eso es no es cierto!** — Naruto replico de inmediato, trató de convencerle, convencerse que no era así, tomando de manera brusca su mano, haciendo le voltear a verle, con aquellos, cristalinos orbes aperlados, dejando caer dolorosas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas,

Sabía que hacia un par de años en adelante las cosas habían cambiado, que había descuidado a su familia y a su esposa, pero estaba seguro que ella le entendía. Al menos eso pensaba. Era consciente que entre menos dama mas recibía de ella, quizá no era justo, no lo merecía.

—… **Ambos sabemos que es verdad, no soy nada más que un objeto de carne y hueso que usas dependiendo de tus necesidades, M-me dedico en cuerpo y alma a nuestros hijos y esta casa vacía a tu ausencia, sembrando raíces huecas.** —

Antes aquellas hirientes palabras, el rubio no podía defenderse, no quería, sabía que ella necesitaba decirlo y el escucharlo, solo así quizá y solo quizá podrían arreglarlo. Necesitando más que el solo contacto de sus manos, el rubio de inmediato le envolvió en brazos, susurrando entre el espacio de hombro y cuello, ocultado las lagrimas que ahora amenazaban por correr en sus índigos orbes.

— **Yo, yo nunca haría algo como eso, Hinata y si te hecho sentir de alguna manera así, no asido mi intención, hay muchas cosas que no puedo controlar pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo ttebayo, ¡estoy seguro que mejorare!, ¡podemos arreglarlo! ttebayo.** — explico desesperado, intentando dar razones para convencerla.

Fue entonces que tras sus palabras, el llanto de la ojiperla , se intensifico de una manera casi desgarradora, esto era duro para ambos, y aun mas para ella. Naruto le sintió aferrarse a su espalda antes de continuar.

— **L-lo siento…N-naruto –kun** — trato de disculparse pues sabía lo mucho que hería a su marido con esto. **— Yo ya no te amo, pero siempre lo haré…** — susurro al oído del rubio para seguido depositar un peso sobre su mejilla.

Ambos sabían lo que significaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había marcha atrás, sin más que decir por esta noche resignado a aquello, con lagrimas corriendo sobre su rostro, Hinata aun recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho "Nunca te dejare ir" habían sido sus palabras,ahora cuando todas las sombras estaban por apagar la luz, ella las rompería. Naruto beso delicadamente el hombro descubierto de su aun esposa, entrelazo su manos y dejo su llanto ir libremente.

 **— No me dejes, aquí solo...—**

Esta noche terminaba y con el sol comenzado a asomarse con las primeras horas del día, empezaban una nueva y dura etapa para ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas madrugadas fickers, ay no saben lo mucho que extrañaba decir eso, pero bueno sin más he traído de nuevo un de esas historias Sad que se me ocurren a mitad de la noche cuando Inspiración-chan decide visitarme en pareja junto con Insomnio-kun para molestar Sueño-san**

 **Y si es de esas historias que siendo como soy la reina del Drama y el bardo amo ver sufrir a mis OTP así que salió esta triste escena sobre una Hinata desesperada de una vida hueca para pedirle el divorcio al ausente marido inspirada en la canción**

 **Poison and Wine – The Civil wars.**

 **En fin si llegaron hasta aquí después de mis cavilaciones no muy cuerdas, les agradezco por leerme y espero seguir haciéndolo el resto del año.**

 **Saludos ttbayo! Hasta la próxima.**

 **.**


End file.
